Elsanna Week April 2015 (a collection)
by stillslightlynerdy
Summary: A collection of short stories, some which will probably pop up here late but still on topic, for Elsanna week April 2015. The prompts were: pirate au, coffee shop au, romantic movie au, road trip au, marvel/dc au (for which I reposted 'Queen to Queen' ... read it, it's fun), science fiction au, and last but not least your favorite au.
1. Chapter 1 - Pirates!

Queen Idunn of Arendelle looked up from her embroidery. She was in the castle library, the one place she could count on for peace and quiet, far from both the rigors of politics and the noise of two little girls. Except that as she peered over the tall back of the davenport she heard distinctive giggling, followed by equally distinctive shushing. Apparently said two little girls had escaped Nanny again and were avoiding nap time. Idunn sighed. When they missed their nap, Nanny got so cranky.

"I think we made it," Elsa whispered. She looked down the hall before quietly closing the door.

"Of course we made it," Anna exclaimed breathlessly, hopping from foot to foot, which set Elsa off in another round of shushing. "We are the Bayberry pirates of Arendelle!

"Anna, please. Be quiet. Nanny has ears," Elsa said under her breath. "And it's the Barbary pirates, and they're from Barbary, so I don't think they can also be from Arendelle."

"I like Bayberry better, and we're from Arendelle, so we're the Bayberry pirates of Arendelle!" Anna insisted, her hand on her hips. Then she leaned back and let loose a loud pirate cry. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrr, me hearties!"

"Oh that's quite piratey," Idunn smirked.

"Mama!" Elsa whirled around and gasped.

Idunn watched the guilt rise up on the seven year old's face like the blush that immediately followed it.

"Mama, Mama, we're pirates!" Anna said eagerly, either oblivious or immune to any sense of wrong doing.

"I see," the queen got up and walked around the couch. "And I see you have your swords." Both Elsa and her sister had the wooden swords they had gotten at Christmas tucked in makeshift belts made of yarn. "And ..." she stopped in her tracks. "What in heavens are you wearing?"

"Pants, Mama," Anna crowed. "Pirates don't wear dresses. Except we didn't have any pants, and I wanted to borrow some from the stable boy, but Elsa said he needed all of his and just because it was on the laundry line didn't mean we could take it, so we used these," breathlessly she pointed at the pantaloons she was wearing. "But we're wearing three pair, so they're not underwear, no matter what Nanny says, 'cause they're not under anything. They're outside of everything."

"Indeed they are," Idunn agreed. Then turning to her oldest she smiled, "That was good thinking about the stable boy's pants, Elsa. You were right. He doesn't have enough to lend them out."

"Thank you, Mama," Elsa's face lit up with the praise. "I thought maybe we could borrow some from Kai, but they're too big. And it didn't seem right to ask the guards for their pants."

"More good thinking."

"So we ended up wearing …" Elsa gave a weak grin and pointed at her own layered pantaloons.

"But they're NOT underwear," Anna cut in. "Because we're not wearing them under. Underwear goes under. These aren't underwear!"

"And who is in here yelling at the top of her lungs about … garments?" Nanny flung open the door, a bit out of breath herself. She had been looking everywhere for her charges. "Young ladies …. Princesses … don't discuss ..."

"Underwear!" Both Anna and Elsa yelled together, then they burst out into giggles.

Nanny wasn't amused. "That's enough of that nonsense. What are you doing out of your room? You're supposed to be in napping. And what are you wear …." Nanny stopped and dipped into a curtsey. "Your Majesty. I didn't see you there. I'm sorry about the Princesses. I thought I had them down for their naps. I even heard snoring." She narrowed her eyes at Anna, but it was Elsa who suddenly studied her feet. "But I guess I was mistaken."

"No, no, that's perfectly fine, Nanny. Really don't worry," Idunn smiled at her daughters. They really didn't get enough time together, and it was winter, so it was very hard to do anything fun with them, like fishing. Even as much as the queen liked ice-fishing some weather was just not meant for it. "I think – why don't you take an early tea. The girls and I have just started visiting, and there's no reason why I can't look after them for a bit. I can put them down later when we're done."

Anna looked stricken and started exclaiming, "No, no, no – no naps. Pirates don't nap!"

Idunn pulled her youngest in close to her and silenced her with a hug. "So, you can take the afternoon, and then come back for their supper."

Anna was like her, Idunn thought, well at least when she was younger. She had been fearless, rambunctious, the risk-taking tree-climber in a family with three brothers. Now of course she was a proper queen, but she hadn't started out life demure and reserved, in fact she didn't much like it now, but it was a mask she pulled on when she needed to.

Elsa more resembled Adgar, at least all the stories she had heard involved a very serious boy who had grown into the serious young man she had met when he came to propose to her father. But he had grown up alone, an only child who spent all of his time with grown people. And from the beginning he had known he would be a King, while Idunn had only known that eventually she would marry and leave her home. It made perfect sense that he was serious, conservative, and a bit of a homebody, while she was adventurous and outgoing. They were a good match, a match that made both Arendelle and each other stronger.

Just like Elsa had Anna, and that was what Idunn trusted would mitigate her natural hyper-responsibility, which was only made stronger by her powers. Who knew what life had in-store for a sovereign queen with ice-powers. Already it had made them cautious of making a match for the young Crown Princess. But Anna would keep Elsa grounded and happy. Anna could be the lifeline between her oh so intelligent and powerful sister and the people she was to serve – a lifeline that went served in both directions. Idunn was happy that the two girls were so close. They were truly each other's best friends. Soul-mates, it seemed.

"Mama," Anna tugged at her dress, pulling Idunn from her musings. "We MUST bury some treasure now. Do you have any treasure?"

Elsa nodded in agreement. Idunn also found it intriguing that her oldest was prepared to be the helpful sidekick when Anna wanted to be in charge. Intriguing but not a bad thing in a the woman who would rule a country. Humility served a queen as well as it did a king.

"Hmmmmm," the queen furrowed her brow in exaggerated thought. "I know just the thing."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Fish, timber, ice …..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" King Adgar leapt straight up from his chair banging his knee on his desk and falling to the floor. "Ow! GIRLS! I said don't disturb me …." He whipped his head up. "Oh, hello dear."

"Arrrgh!" Idunn responded, waving the wooden spoon she had appropriated as her sword, as her daughters behind her tried to look fierce while giggling. "Hand over your treasure, you Arendelle Navy dog! Or we'll be scuttling your scuppers!"

"Scuttling my, what?" Adgar blinked. Keeping up with his wife was usually a challenge, but one he enjoyed. "And is that MY uniform?"

"Arrrgh!" Anna's voice was shrill enough to make the king wince. "That's Mama, the Pirate Queen. And she wants your booo … boooo …."

"Booty," Elsa whispered helpfully.

"Booty!"

Idunn nodded in lascivious agreement. "But first we'll be taking your treasure, my beauty."

"But Papa's not beautiful!" Elsa protested.

"Hey, hey there!" Adgar protested both his daughters assertion and the fact that his wife was plundering the drawer in his desk where he kept his chocolate stash.

"I have Arendelle's treasure!" Idunn cried as she pulled out the gold foil wrapped box. "Run!"

The three pirates ran out the door. The royal navy, in the person of the King, in hot pursuit.

"Now, Elsa now!" Idunn cried once they were clear and the door shut behind them.

"Ow!" Came another cry, simultaneous with a body hitting the now frozen shut door. "Elsa! What did I say about freezing the doors?"

"Sorry Papa," came the mirthful response. "I have to attend the Pirate Queen right now. We have important snacks to eat."

"And chocolate, too!"

"Anna, those are the snacks."

"Oh, yeah."

"IDUNN!"

"ARRRH! Come on girls, I am sure the mighty Arendelle navy will figure a way out of this one."

"Idunn?"

"I'll be back later for your booty, me beauty," came the whispered response.


	2. Chapter 2 - Caution: Highly Caffeinated

Day 2 - coffee shop au

* * *

 **Caution: Highly Caffeinated**

"I'm out," Anna upended her cup, slurping the last of her triple espresso latte with enthusiasm. "Kristoff? You want anything else?"

"Nah." The large blond shook his head. He and Anna came here almost every day. This coffee shop, on the second floor above the bookstore, was the place where they studied, and where they came to commiserate when one of them struck out again in their love life. This week had seen some of both. It was Anna who was studying for an econ final and recovering from a disaster known as Hans. The date with him had been so bad that she was finally convinced to completely swear off men.

Anna walked up to the counter and smiled at the attractive woman behind the counter. She was another regular fixture of "Oaken's Coffee Shop." She was a tall, quiet girl, her hair the lightest blond Anna had ever seen. She was so quiet Anna wouldn't have known her name was Elsa, except there it was on her shirt. She was also beautiful, what Kristoff called "a real looker" as he elbowed Anna in the ribs to encourage her to 'make her move'. Anna thought she was really pretty, too. But she didn't want to mix her coffee and her love life. She needed at least one place that she could come to when things went south in the rest of her life. No, this was strictly a 'serve me caffeine the way I like it' relationship, and so far it was the best relationship … excepting her friendship with Kristoff … in her life right now.

"I'd like a skinny Death Wish with a turbo shot," Anna ordered.

"I'm sorry," The girl answered with a blush. "But, I can't get that for you." She seemed apologetic.

"You're out?" Anna mused with a shrug. "OK, a large brewed with an espresso on the side."

"No. Sorry. I can't do that either." The woman shuffled a little.

"Just a large brewed?"

"No, you see ..."

Anna interrupted, getting annoyed. "Yeah, I do see. I see it right there. I mean I see the coffee machine, and it's brewing, and there's even a pot on the top, and it's not decaf because I know the decaf is over there with the other wimpy stuff." She gestured dismissively at the far end of the shop. "So a large brewed? OK?"

"I could get you a decaf." The woman paused as if in great thought. "Maybe."

"What?"

Elsa licked her lips nervously."I don't think you understand," she dropped her voice to a whisper. "I am not allowed to serve you more than one cup of coffee. I mean Mr. Kai, the manager, didn't mention decaf, so that might be OK." She looked over her shoulder and said more loudly. "So I don't know about decaf, and I'd have to ask."

Anna missed the performance; she was stuck back on 'one cup of coffee.' "What do you mean you can't serve me more than one cup of coffee? Is there some sort of shortage? Coffee rationing? The great coffee blight of '15?"

"You're Anna Arendelle, right?"

"Yeah." Anna nodded, now even more puzzled.

"Well …." Elsa dropped her voice again. "OK, I don't know if I'm supposed to do this. But see here -" She reached down to a shelf behind the front counter. "It's here in black and white and red, well the 'only one' part is in red. And, and your name."

Anna looked at the sheet of paper, obviously it had been printed with a cheap inkjet, but the colors were still bright. It was very new. It also had her picture on it. Written below her picture were the words, 'Only serve this customer, Anna Arendelle, ONE cup of coffee. NO extra shots. NO second cup.'

It took Anna a moment of shocked sputtering to find her words. "THAT'S CRAZY!" she finally shouted. "It's, it's UNAmerican. You can't deny me COFFEE!" She leaned over the counter, still yelling, "COFFEE IS A RIGHT!"

"Um … you see, that's kinda the problem." Elsa wrapped her hands around her stomach and backed up a safe distance away.

"That you're CRAZY!"

"No. That you get a little wound up." As Elsa spoke she acted out the little story with her hands. "I mean, I think Mr. Kai thought it was a little crazy when the last time you were here, ah, yesterday, and you had four cups and then slid down the banister to the first floor yelling, 'I am a force of a nature; tremble before me.'"

"It was JUST A JOKE!"

"Well, you hit the glass unicorn display in the bookstore." Anna winced at the memory as Elsa kept going. "They're still picking up little glass horns from the carpet."

Anna took a breath and sighed deeply. "Who puts a display at the foot of the stairs?"

"Twenty-feet away."

"Still bad placement. Obviously."

"Obviously." Elsa looked more embarrassed than Anna did, or at least very sorry that she couldn't serve her, and she tried to smile consolingly.

"So you can't?" Anna drew out the question with her hands.

"Uh, no. I need this job until I graduate."

"Ooooookay then." Anna ruffled her hand through her hair and screwed up her face. "Welp. I guess that's that." She looked over at Kristoff and then back at Elsa. "I'll … we'll … have to find another coffee place."

"I really am sorry."

"No, no … it's not your fault. And I'm sure that there are plenty of places off campus."

"Yeah, I'm sure there are, but ..."

Anna sighed again. What could it be now? "But what?"

"But don't go to the Oakens on third either … they got the message, too. Or the one on High Street. In fact -"

"I'll just skip Oakens."

"That's what I was thinking."

Sorrowfully Anna dropped what she knew would be her last tip in the tip jar. It was a big one. She knew it wasn't Elsa's fault, and really she had been pretty nice about the whole thing. Then she went and collected her books and Kristoff and headed out the door. The bell jangled as it closed behind her.

Elsa sighed. She really had hated doing that. Anna was one of her favorite customers. She had never told her, of course, but Elsa had looked forward to when she burst through the doors singing her praises of their coffee. She would miss her. Her bubbly happy personality that could brighten even the darkest of retail wage slave days. Even her bannister sliding, although perhaps not the big crash at the end. There just weren't many people like Anna, and Elsa would really miss her.

Elsa was straightening the little display of cookies when she heard the bell jangle again. She looked up. She blinked in surprise. It was Anna.

"Anna, really. I don't think Mr. Kai is going to ..."

"That's not why I'm here." Now Anna looked a little shy, and she toed the ground after she walked up to the counter across from Elsa. "It's just that … well, since I won't be getting my coffee here. I um … I won't get to see you anymore."

"Yeah," Elsa deflated a bit.

"So I wondered if maybe, you know, sometime, soon though, soon, if you'd like to get a bite to eat with me? Maybe dinner? Or even dinner and a movie?"

Elsa's arms went back around her waist, and Anna waited. When it seemed like the silence had gone on too long, and Anna was about to apologize and leave, Elsa answered. "I think. I think, I'd like that. I mean, yes. Yes, that would be nice."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Arendellian Queen

Day 3 - romantic movie au

* * *

 **The Arendellian Queen;** or, in which it is 1841 and Elsa is queen, but Anna is decidedly not a princess.

.

The Royal Chancellor walked quickly down the hall, pursued by the young woman who was still talking.

"Look, if you'll just listen to me for a second, you'll see why preservation of the herring stocks is important. If the herring collapse it will be a disaster, the sort of disaster which Arendelle hasn't seen since -" She stuttered trying to think and catch up to the minister - Since the great siege of 1437."

The Chancellor ducked into the council room, hoping to lose her, but the young woman was right on his heels. Still talking.

"I realize that there is some pain now, but in the end the gain ..."

"Excuse me, Miss ...", the councilor broke in to her monologue.

"Anna. Errr, Wade. Ms. Anna Ellen Wade. Anyhooo the herring -"

"Miss Wayde. The council is not in session. Not yet. We do not discuss matters unless the Queen is present. I'm going to have to ask you to come back ..."

"Oh yeah, the Queen – right." Anna scoffed. She had been trying to see the queen for months. Not that she thought it would make any difference. The queen was … well young, for one … OK, not quite as young as Anna, but Anna had grown up in the real world, not sheltered in this castle. And Anna did things, and went places, had a life, something that the queen didn't seem to have. "Do you really discuss this sort of stuff with her? Would she even be interested? I mean it's not like a banquet or a ball." Anna turned to the Minister of the Interior, a person she had also been trying to get in to see for a while now. "All of Arendelle knows that it's you on the council who matter." She smiled in what she hoped was her most winning manner as she stroked their egos. "You're the ones who make the decisions. I mean we hardly even saw her until recently, and even now … well, it's not like she's a dynamic force in Arendelle politics."

"Oh really," came the rather cool voice from the doorway just behind Anna. "Is that what ALL of Arendelle knows?" The temperature in the room dropped to match the frost in the voice.

Anna wheeled in place, noticing only as she was turning that everyone in the room was bowing. At the queen. Bowing at the queen who was standing in the doorway. With her arms crossed. Frowning.

"Oh hi ... you're Elsa … I mean Queen El, I mean Your Majesty. Ummmm, good to see you." Anna curtsied, wavering just enough that the Minister of the Interior held out his arm to right her. Then, as the queen stalked forward, he discreetly backed away.

"So, Miss …. I didn't catch your name?"

"Wade. Anna Wade."

"Miss Wade. What exactly are you proposing to my Council that I wouldn't be interested in?"

"It's the herring, Your Majesty. They are being over fished. I think they're in danger."

"Really?" Elsa tone suggested her concern over the welfare of the herring was somewhat less than Anna's.

"Yes! Already some fisherman have had to spend longer to catch fewer fish, and if this keeps up …"

"Does the Arendelle Royal Fishing Agency agree with your assessment because -"

Anna interrupted the queen, "Well, no … but that's just because they haven't been keeping the proper records."

"Miss Wade -"

"Anna? You can call me Anna everyone does."

"Miss Wade," The queen's smile tightened. She was unaccustomed to being interrupted, let alone twice in two sentences. "Why don't you come with me, and we can talk about this someplace more relaxed. Less intimidating."

"Oh, oh yeah! Sure." Anna nodded eagerly.

"Just through here -" Elsa walked to the back of the council chambers to a small door and knocked on it. Another footman opened the door with a bow, and the two of them came into a large room. A large elegant well decorated room. There were chandeliers everywhere, and sconces, and a large flag draped across the back, or rather the front it seemed they had come in through a private door in the back behind the -

"Oh wow," Anna said, her jaw hanging open. "This is the throne room, isn't it."

"Yes it is." Elsa smiled and then walked the few steps and sat down on her throne and arranged her hands demurely in her lap. "Now you were saying."

Anna had followed the Queen and was now in the front of the throne. She wondered if she was supposed to kneel in an obeisance. It felt odd, but since the throne was on a dais she was eye level with the queen. She fidgeted and brushed a lock of hair back, not knowing what else to do with her hands. She took a deep breath and decided to take the bull by the horns, or the herring by the fins, or … something.

"Look. I'm really sorry. That was rude. A lot of the things I said back there were rude, and probably uncalled for, and - and definitely not true. I mean it's true that you aren't the most public person, but no one really thinks you don't care about anything but banquets and balls, I kinda made that part up. You know so that your ministers might listen to me. And I'm sorry." Anna bowed her head to Elsa.

"I assure you that my ego is not so small as to be so easily bruised," the queen answered. "But your apology is accepted. Miss Wade. Now if you would -"

The queen cut herself off when she noticed a rather large gentleman dressed all in green letting himself in on the opposite side of the room.

"What is it, Kai?"

"It's about dinner and the ball tonight, Your Majesty. Countess Markum sent a messenger. She is ill and will be unable to attend."

"Fine," Elsa nodded. Then when Kai didn't move she inquired, "Is there more?"

"Well, I just wanted to remind you that the Prince from the Southern Isles. -"

"Oh god, Hans -" Elsa stuck her tongue out in distaste, then quickly pulled it back in when she realized Anna was still in the room.

Kai continued, "Will also be in attendance. We had him escorting the Countess."

"And," Elsa sighed, "I am the only remaining single woman, so he would end up -"

"Precisely, Madam."

Kai waited with stolid dignity while Elsa thought furiously. She had the unkind thought that Hans had arranged for the Countess to become 'ill', in a clumsy attempt to make himself the Queen's partner for the dinner and ball. She wouldn't put it past him; he had a reputation for cleverness.

"That's not happening. I'm not giving him any ideas, not an iota of hope. I would rather marry," she looked at Anna, "her herring than that man."

"Herring would make terrible mates -" Anna helpfully interjected. "Although during mating season their genitals can comprise more than one fifth of their body weight."

"Yes." Elsa's eyes lit up. "That's it. You will come to dinner tonight."

"Well … wait, what?" Anna gaped like a herring at the Queen's pronouncement.

"You're coming to dinner tonight. If you want me to hear you out on this herring thing, then you're coming to dinner. Prince Hans can escort you."

"Me, really? Dinner at the palace?"

"Well that is where I generally eat it."

"Oh, OK. So … " Anna looked around frantically. "I need to change. I need something to wear. I need -"

"Dinner's not until eight, so you have plenty of time, and Kai will help you with anything you need," Elsa indicated the man at the other end of the room.

"OK. Eight. Eight. I'll be here right on time. Eight o'clock sharp. That's me on time Anna. Wow, that kinda has a ring to it, anyway … eight o'clock."

"Seven-thirty is usually when guests arrive," Kai added, his voice perfectly matching his still posture.

"Oh, seven-thirty, right."

Anna practically bounded from the room. Once she had gone, Kai came to the queen, eyebrow raised.

"Is that really the best idea? I thought you had no interest in this "Save the Herring" campaign."

"I don't, but she can talk to Hans. In fact if she tells Hans half of the fascinating facts about herring she's revealed so far to me, I can almost guarantee that he'll take the first boat back to the Southern Isles."

"Quite clever, Your Majesty. Quite clever."

"I thought so. I can put off this woman, at least give lip service to this herring thing, and quite possibly solve my suitor problem all at the same time."

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

When Kai went out into the hallway from the throne room he found Anna walking around in a circle trying to decide what to do next and muttering to herself. It sounded like she was saying, "You were born ready!"

"Miss?" he asked. She skidded to a halt.

"If you would follow me, I will escort you to a room where one of the maidservants will dress you and prepare you appropriately for the dinner." His face was a mask of indifference, but inside he was gleefully anticipating the dismay on Prince Hans' face when he realized who his dinner partner would be tonight.

"Oh, sure, thanks, that would be great. I've never had anyone dress me before I usually manage to dress myself, well most of the time – eep!" She squawked as Kai took her hand to lead her to the guest wing.

He escorted her into a room and said, "Please wait here, Miss Wade, and Gerda will be with you shortly." He left, closing the door behind him.

Anna hadn't had much time to be overwhelmed by the room which was by far the most luxurious and well-appointed bedroom she had ever seen before a tall, thin woman entered, clothing over one arm and followed by another maidservant carrying more clothing, a makeup case and hairbrush and comb.

"Miss Wade? I am Gerda, and we will be preparing you for the dinner and ball tonight!"

Two hours later Anna was looking at a total stranger in the mirror. Gerda has dressed her and groomed her and she looked beautifuller, more beautiful than Anna had ever managed to be before.

While the dressing and grooming were taking place, Gerda had instructed her on the etiquette and protocol of the dinner and the ball, until Anna thought running away might be the best option.

She was not a peasant, being of the middle class of Arendelle and having attended dinners and balls before, hosted by her parents or as guests of her parents' friends. But those dinners and balls were not at the palace, and certainly never included the Queen herself as a guest. Anna gulped as she realized that not only would she be dining in the Queen's presence, she would be escorted by a PRINCE!

Gerda said, "And that's the most important thing to remember, my lady."

Anna pulled her mind back to the present surroundings and drew herself up in what she hoped was elegant dignity. She hoped the most important thing wasn't all that important as she had missed it entirely. "Thank you, uh, Gerda did you say?" A stiff nod. "Thank you, Gerda. I can't believe how beautiful this gown is and … and ..." Anna ran out of words, an uncommon situation.

"Please follow me and we will introduce you to Prince Hans." Gerda opened the door and gestured for Anna to walk out into the hallway,

After what seemed like an interminable walk through endless hallways, Anna turned a corner and ran right into someone. "Hey!" she squeeked indignantly.

The only reason she didn't fall flat on her dignity was the fact that the man she had bumped into had caught her in his arms. She looked up into a pair of green eyes framed in a very handsome face. "Hey ..." she said with less indignation.

"Glad I caught you." The man, dressed in an elaborate white uniform with much gold braid and as many medals as most armies seemed more amused than angry. He looked her over carefully as he helped her stand upright, then bowed gallantly. "Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

"Oh!" Anna was stunned. THIS was her partner for the evening? She curtsied gracefully, "Anna Ellen Wade, a citizen of Arendelle, Your Highness."

Gerda interjected, "Prince Hans, Queen Elsa asks for your understanding. Countess Markum is indisposed, and Miss Wade will be your dinner partner for the evening."

Hans smiled and held out his hand to take Anna's. "How can I be anything but understanding, I will be escorting a very beautiful woman this evening. I appreciate the Queen's kind consideration." He smiled at Anna who was still flustered and looking around for said beautiful woman. "Milady, may I?" Anna started in surprise when he placed her arm under his own and led her toward the sounds of the dinner party assembling.

Gerda watched them go, shrugged, and went to attend to her duties. The Queen wanted this dinner to go off without a hitch. But Gerda knew she mostly wanted Hans to just **go** without a hitch.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

While Hans was charming and gallant as he made small talk with Anna, he seethed inside. "Damn the woman. I had intended to be HER escort tonight, not some flibbertigibbet peasant!"

None of this showed on his face. He was trained to present a very stoic exterior, no matter what was going through his mind. He could charm the socks off a snake, and as he thought about it, maybe he could charm the bloomers off this girl. She certainly seemed to be overwhelmed by the venue and the guests, if her wide eyes taking in the room were any indication. Maybe the evening wouldn't be a total loss after all.

Anna was almost overwhelmed by the glitter and gold braid; she covered this by chattering on to Prince Hans as he led her to one of the many tables in the room and stood with her behind the chairs set at the table.

"What are we waiting for?" Anna asked.

Hans chuckled at her innocence and said, "Well, etiquette demands that we wait for -"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" announced a loud voice from the doorway.

The Queen glided into the room, her hands clasped before her, nodding and smiling at several guests as she made her way to … to THEIR table! Anna couldn't believe it! She was at the Queen's table!

Anna was so awestruck she almost missed curtsying with the rest of the guests as the Queen sat in the chair held for her by the butler. Eventually, Anna managed to close her mouth and perform this basic piece of etiquette without falling over.

Once the Queen was settled, the men at the table bowed to their escorts and held their chairs so the ladies could be seated. Anna almost miss that cue as well, still staring at the Queen, when Prince Hans cleared his throat and murmured, "Milady?"

"Oh, OH, thank you, Prince Hans." Anna sat on the proffered chair and tried not to gawk at the Queen.

It was hard not to gawk; she was dressed in a gown that shimmered like ice. Form fitting from her bodice to her waist, it had one delicate shoulder and sleeve, nearly transparent. It sparkled in varying hues of blue, darker near the top of the dress, showing off the queen's perfect porcelain skin. The skirt seemed made of swirls of ice, the sort you might find tumbling down a waterfall. It was not form fitting, but of a much tighter cut than anyone else's in the room, and it had a daring slit running almost to mid-thigh. As the queen walked the barest hint of her leg would peak out before disappearing into the folds of the dress again. The effect was memorizing and breathtaking all at the same time. Anna knew that the Queen was beautiful, but this vision looked like someone that had come down from heaven itself.

"Good evening, ladies, gentlemen," murmured the Queen as she reached for her napkin. That seemed to be the signal for the footmen to begin serving.

Anna managed to tear her eyes away from the Queen and take up her own napkin. She looked at her table setting and realized with dismay she had never seen that many pieces of silverware in one place before in her life. She gritted her teeth and decided to simply mimic what the Queen did. That should be easy enough.

She managed to get through the soup course without incident, but the roast was her downfall. Prince Hans leaned over and asked her to pass the gravy boat, and Anna reached for it. It would have been fine if the Queen hadn't chosen that moment to look at Anna and say, "Isn't that correct, Miss Wade?"

"Wait, what?" Anna was so flustered at having the Queen TALK TO HER that she didn't realize that she was pouring the gravy onto Prince Hans' lap, not his plate. She became aware of this when he leaped to his feet, swearing and dabbing at his pants with his napking. Horrified, Anna added to her own humiliation by dropping the gravy boat on his boots, compounding his anger.

"Prince Hans, may I offer the services of my staff to help you with that?" The Queen's lilting voice was NOT giggling, but there was an undercurrent of suppressed humor as she covered her mouth with her gloved hand.

Hans visibly controlled himself and made a stiff bow to the Queen, saying, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I appreciate the gesture." The look he shot at Anna could not quite be called a glare.

For her part, Anna was hunched down in her seat wishing she could simply vanish through the floor before she died from her embarrassment. She had spilled gravy on a Prince! In front of the Queen!

Hans threw his soggy napkin onto his chair and stalked out of the dining room, following one of the footmen. The rest of the guests were studiously ignoring the faux pas that had taken place and went on with their meal as though nothing untoward had happened.

Anna struggled to hold back tears. She choked and tried not to sniffle. A footman had cleaned up the mess at Hans' place, then replaced the place settings for the next course.

Watching Anna, Queen Elsa found herself sympathizing with the girl. Because now that she was watching her closely, she realized that Miss Wade WAS only a young girl, in spite of the bravado displayed this afternoon in the Council chambers. Elsa felt a pang of guilt for subjecting the poor woman to a venue she was unfamiliar with, a setting that clearly overwhelmed her. Although she had managed to rid the Queen of her pesky suitor. Kai had whispered to Elsa that Prince Hans was last seen heading for the docks, muttering about leaving this god-forsaken kingdom behind.

The young woman had served her purpose, a thought which made the queen feel even more guilty. She did owe her, and furthermore she wasn't being a good hostess by allowing one of her guests to slide slowly under the table.

"I think we'll take dessert in the ballroom, Kai," she announced to her butler. "Have it set up in there."

Everyone stood when Elsa rose, Anna scrambled a bit made it up without further mishap. Then as everyone else made their way into the ballroom where the orchestra struck up the Arendelle national anthem, Anna bolted for the balcony.

The queen was torn. Protocol called her for her choose a partner for the first dance so that the rest of her guests could than dance. Her conscience called for her to apologize to the young woman she had thrown to the proverbial dogs … or in this case dog-like Prince.

"Kai," she called her butler over from where he was directing the footmen. "Please tell our guests that they should start the ball without me. Tell them I'm … I'm …"

"Indisposed."

"Exactly."

The butler nodded and set about his task. Elsa took a breath and set about hers.

The queen heard the sobs before she had made it fully onto the balcony. She knocked on the door and waited a moment to allow Anna to compose herself before she stepped outside.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Anna sniffled. "Did you want to use the balcony."

"Only to speak to you, Miss Wade." Elsa smiled, a smile that wavered when she saw the panic in her guest's eye.

"About what happened, I'm so sorry. I mean, it was completely horrible, I can certainly understand why you'd want …well, I'll just be leaving. I'll go, and you know … I'll just go."

Anna ducked her head and started for the doorway back into the castle, but was brought up short when the queen stepped to block her way.

"Please don't."

"Don't?"

"Please don't go. Not like this. I want to – I need to apologize to you."

Anna's head swam. The queen was apologizing to her? "What?"

"I had an idea that well, that things might go badly between you and Hans, and I am afraid that I was counting on that … well, to convince him to finally leave."

"You knew?" Anna took a step backwards. "You … you were using me? To chase someone away? You were using my clumsy ignor…"

"No," the queen shook her head vigorously. "No, I would never. I mean … it was the herring, I thought you'd talk about the herring and that might … well bore him a little. I never ever meant for it to end up this way, and I am so sorry it did. It was a terrible mistake. I beg, I humbly beg your forgiveness."

Anna was incensed, but something about the queen's tone stopped her from storming away. She sounded truly contrite, very embarrassed, and Anna knew all about feeling embarrassed.

"I suppose," Anna said pulling her shoulders up straight. "I suppose that makes us even today. I insulted you, you … well, set me up."

"Then you will forgive me?" Elsa asked.

"Well herring are boring," Anna answered. "So, I forgive you. If you forgive me?"

"Consider yourself forgiven."

Then they seemed to run out of things to say. Elsa looked at Anna and Anna looked back. It was a silent communion. Silent until Anna squawked, "Oh, your guests. Your party. Don't you have to go back to your party?" 

Elsa chuckled behind her hand, saying, "No. Well yes. I should, but I'm the queen so really I can probably do what I want to do … at least every once in a while."

"What you want to do?"

"Yes, and what I want to do right now is spend more time with you."

Anna blinked and blurted out, "Me? Why?" She was confused, but the instant the words were out of her mouth she regretted them.

"Because you are a very interesting and unique woman," Elsa answered. "I must say I've not had so much fun at a dinner party in a long time. And not just when you were pouring gravy on that idiot's lap. You were a refreshing breath of air in what has increasingly seemed to be my stale life."

"Your life? Stale? You're the queen."

"Yes," Elsa sighed. "But I'm also a young woman – and those things are not easy to balance at the same time. Recently I think I've been all queen and not young at all. You made me realize that. You made me … wish for things."

"Oh, thank you." Anna blushed. "But I never thought of myself as … interesting."

"You are. Interesting and, if I may say so, beautiful." Elsa waited with bated breath for Anna's response.

"You're beautiful too, I mean beautifuller, well not fuller," Anna's hands seemed to jump out against her will, suggesting something that was true but not what she wanted to suggest. "I mean more beautiful."

"Thank you," the queen giggled demurely.

"That dress is amazing, but it's not just the dress, it's you. You …" Anna stopped unsure exactly what she could say next.

"You are too kind," Elsa replied taking a step closer. "And so generous, and friendly, and … well enthusiastic. You make me want to kiss you."

"Oh?" Anna's eyes shot open wide.

"I mean, may we … may I?"

"Yes," Anna answered. "We may."


End file.
